Night Like This To Remember
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Akiko goes to Masahiro to comfort herself which led to a loving night between the two. Lemon warning! Masahiro/Akiko pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Night Like This To Remember**

_I'm back with another Masahiro/Akiko fic! I never expected I would make another one so soon, but they're such a cute couple! They may have a different status, but they are perfect for one another. They are really one of those "unseen" couples, and they deserve attention._

_**WARNING**__: Lemon. If you don't like the scene ahead or think they're not up to it, turn away! After all, this is fanfiction, remember that._

_This may or may not have anything to do with my previous story, Romance of the Onmyouji and a Princess (probably after it). Enjoy this one! Pardon me if there are some errors here. __No flames please!!!_

_Masahiro and Akiko are 16 yrs old here._

In the dead of the night, if clocks exist here, it would be around midnight. Akiko was sleeping in one of the rooms in Masahiro's home. She found herself woke up from a nightmare, a nightmare whom she thought Masahiro was killed protecting her. It is something Akiko fear would happen. Unable to get back to sleep and a bit shaken up by her dreams, she decides to get up and head to Masahiro's room.

She enters Masahiro's room, seeing him sleeping in his white robe and his long hair scattered all around him. Akiko smiles in the slight darkness, watching slumbering in peace. She then approaches him, kneeling by his side and simply watch him sleeping. She can watch him in his dreamland all night until she falls asleep right there or through the night if she wants to shake the bad dream off.

For a few minutes Akiko stroke the strands of his hair. Masahiro somehow felt that something soothing is just beside him. Its presence is something that always calms him down, soothing him down, putting him at ease. It was starting to rain outside, in the night. He then feels awakened but kept his eyes closed. Then he might suspect that someone is there but feels non-threatening. He pretends to stand up as natural.

"Masahiro?" she called softly at his side. "Akiko?" he was slightly surprised that it was the princess herself at his side. "Oh, sorry to disturb you." Akiko apologizes, thinking she interrupted his peaceful trip in dreamland. "Not at all, I was waking up myself anyway. Why are you here? Something the matter?" Masahiro asks softly. "Nothing much. It's just that…." she trailed off. "What is it? You can tell me." Masahiro said to her.

It only reminded her of her nightmare. Feeling afraid of what'll happen to the one she'd fallen in-love with, she gently threw herself to him, clinging onto his white robes. "Masahiro... I had... I thought I lost you..." she said. Masahiro can feel her shaking and her crying in his gently yet protective embrace. "Don't worry, I'm here. It's only a dream." "I know, but still..."

"Don't fear Akiko. I'll always protect you, no matter what." he reassures to her. "But I fear you may die doing so. You see, I want you to live so that you can be with me. I don't want you to leave me." Akiko said back. Masahiro can realize what she said; he tightens his hold on her and looks deep into her eyes.

"Akiko, we will always be together no matter what. I will protect you, I promise and I swear my life on it." Masahiro said. "I too will protect you, in a way, even though I'm not as strong as you. I'll do anything to be with you, even if it means sacrificing everything I have." Akiko told to him with sheer honesty.

They look at each other in the eye for a little time, embracing one another a bit tight. Akiko can feel something growing inside her. Some sort of desire, and she wishes to fulfill it. It was those feelings that she suppressed for so long. She can't hide it anymore, she wants to show this to Masahiro. As for Masahiro, he too felt it inside of him.

"Masahiro, please allow me to say this." Akiko said as she slowly leans forward to him. "Yes?" Masahiro pondered. "Masahiro, I..." she trailed off a bit. Masahiro is a bit in a state of surprise now that Akiko's lips were an inch away. "Masahiro, I have fallen for you ever since I first saw you. I love you." Akiko said before she pressed her lips to his.

Masahiro was caught by surprise; his eyes widened and can't seem to do anything, but he then succumbed to her touch. He tightens his hold on Akiko and returned the kiss. This is something that both want to have, to love one another and be together despite their different status, and to be together always; your typical fairytale happy endings and all.

Meanwhile, Mokkun was awakened at what's going on. Masahiro suddenly remembers that he was on the room and upon noticing him, tells him to leave by his looks. "Alright then. I'll leave you two alone." Mokkun said quietly. "Have fun you lovebirds..." he said with a wink with Masahiro shot an annoyed look at him. Mokkun silently snickered as he just walks away, sleeping somewhere else.

They kiss for several minutes. Their kiss intensifies and soon Akiko's tongue asks permission for his tongue to come out and play. Masahiro happily accepts it and their tongues dance together, tasting one another. Akiko took in his taste, and his love, and everything about him; she loved him more than anything else. She drowned herself into him as Masahiro did the same.

Masahiro would wish he has the power to stop time so that he can be in a moment where it is just him and Akiko, lasting for as long as they want. He now must break their kiss as they need to breathe in. "I love you too Akiko. Would you, like to… um… be mine forever? For eternity and beyond?" Masahiro asks. "Yes! Nothing would make me happy! Remember, I now belong to you and only you." Akiko's reply was immediate.

A smile crossed Masahiro's lips and he embraces her. Akiko hugs him back, breathing in his scent, all of his being that just makes Masahiro. His hands move across her, touching every frame of hers, and Akiko allowed him to do so.

Masahiro is losing control of his movements, his hands move on their own accord, driven by desire. He gently slid his hand beneath her kimono and starts to slowly move it away from her body. They carefully began to undress her in the gentlest care they could. Masahiro looks at her, silently asking permission. Akiko nodded and encouraged him to go further; her face telling him that they could make love to one another here and now. Both can feel the night is right for them.

Her kimono was now falling from her, leaving her now naked in front of him. Masahiro looked away in embarrassment, as Akiko did the same. However she seems comfortable being nude near him. Her hand goes to his cheeks and tilts it, making him face her. "It's ok. This is only for you, Masahiro." she told him softly. Masahiro then puts her in his arms, wanting to feel her and shield her from the cold.

Akiko's hands began to gently remove his white sleeping robes. Masahiro helped out a little. Soon, both of them were naked together. Both looked at each other's bodies that seem nearly perfect: Masahiro's strong form and Akiko's delicate being.

His hands move to feel every part of her being, Akiko sighed upon feeling his warm hands around her. She can feel his arms holding her delicately and securing her from everything, protecting her from anything or anyone. Masahiro moves in on her neck, Akiko moans his name in the rainy night. Akiko moans more, encouraging him and reassuring him it's alright to do whatever he wants to.

"Let me please you, let me love you." Masahiro said as he brought her forth to him to kiss her and Akiko returned the kiss. Tongues were dancing in their mouths while feeling the warmth of their bodies that are pressed together. Akiko embraced him harder, feeling her breasts sandwiched by his hard chest, wanting to bring him closer to her. Known only by instinct, both began to kiss each other hungrily. Akiko moaned inside his mouth as his tongue dominates her cavern.

They break their kiss, as usual to breathe. "Let me be one with you, let me please you too." Akiko said as she pressed herself more to him. She then proceeds to lie down, Masahiro following her. Akiko lies down on his mat and positions herself to make Masahiro be on top; she allows and wants him to dominate over her. His mouth got into hers in a loving yet hungry kiss. Akiko kissed him back, and gently pressed her hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Her lower regions were aching now but she remains patient as her slim fingers caressed his body gently.

Masahiro let out a slight groan as Akiko caressed his hard body with her delicate fingers. His left hand goes down caress her thigh; Akiko pushes it forward towards him.

His can feel his member screaming for him to plunge in but he held himself back, not the right time to do it yet. Her left hand guides his right hand to her breast and Masahiro gently squeezed it. Akiko gasped in pleasure in the kiss, feeling immense ecstasy. He gently plays with her breast, then broke the kiss to concentrate on it.

Akiko moaned in pleasure, urging him to go on; Masahiro loved the sound of her moans. He then lowers himself to place his face in between her breasts. She encourages him to go on by putting her hands behind his head and help him go to her right breast. Masahiro then proceeds to lick her breast, tasting the flavor of what she is. Akiko moaned loudly, combing his hair and pushes her chest further into his face. His other hand goes to play with her left breast. Then Masahiro switched places, putting Akiko in a state of bliss.

"Oh Masahiro... uhh... yes..." she continues to moan. Masahiro, thinking this is what she wants, lets his hand go lower to her private regions. "Can I?" he asks to her. "Please, do whatever you want. I am yours, remember that." she replied. Masahiro inserts his finger on the sensitive part of her lowest regions. Akiko moaned loud, pushing herself down against his fingers.

More of his fingers enter her insides, making her shudder more and moan louder. Minutes later, both can feel the pressure building up. "Masahiro! Ahh!" she screamed, feeling it coming. He shoves his fingers further into her, until it happened. "AHH! MASAHIRO!" she screamed out into the night; luckily the rain drowned her screams, preventing it from being heard throughout.

Her cum flowed into his hand and Masahiro licked it all and cleaned up the mess; he goes down to lick the other cum spilled around including on her. Masahiro licks the sensitive part of her lowest regions. Akiko shuddered and moaned loud, pushing herself against him. She gives herself up just to be with him and be his. She can feel the pain down below, urging her to get inside Masahiro. She still remains patient and let Masahiro decide when to enter her.

Akiko was panting, her breasts slightly bouncing, her body laden with sweat. Masahiro kissed her again and Akiko of course kisses back with fervor. After a short while, his fingers again insert themselves into her clit. Akiko pushes herself against them, but Masahiro has plans. He releases them from her clit and move on to her breast. Akiko puts her tongue more into his mouth, begging for more. They kiss for several minutes until they ran out of air.

Both looked each other in the eye. "Akiko, will you... give yourself to me?" he asked. "Yes. Please, make me yours. I need you..." she replied. "You ready?" "I am ready for you."

With that, Masahiro gently eased his hips towards her and enters. After a while, Akiko adjusts to his size and begins to push against his. Masahiro then goes to push deeper into her as Akiko wants him to go deeper. Akiko pushes her hips further into his while pressing more of her body against his.

Masahiro thrusts harder and deeper into Akiko, giving both immense pleasure. Her breasts were squashed in between them, her breasts grinding against his chest. "YES!! UHH!! MASAHIRO!!!" she screamed, intense pleasure fills them up as she moves with his pace, but Masahiro was faster. Akiko finds herself unable to go faster but doesn't mind and let Masahiro be in control. Akiko keeps on moaning; Masahiro grunted with every stroke he makes. He watches Akiko writhing in pleasure underneath him. Their hands intertwined with one another.

Minutes have passed between the two, and the pressure builds up in them. Masahiro goes faster as he could, Akiko could only moan loud. After a short moment, they hit their climax of the earliest mornings. They scream their names out loud.

His juices spilled inside her, while hers spilled over his groin, soaking his manhood. Both were panting from their fun. They feel for one more round despite their little exhaustion. He thrust into her more, with Akiko moaning in pleasure.

Her right hand goes to his head and pulls him down, putting them in another lip lock. Masahiro presses his lips harder into hers, kissing her hard; he again let's his tongue dance with hers, at the same time thrusting himself deeper into her. Akiko moaned during the tongue duel, her hips trying their best to meet up with him. Masahiro's left hand again play with her right breast, attempting to give her additional pleasure.

Masahiro broke the kiss to her moans, and moans is what Akiko will give him. She moans and screams in scorching waves of pleasure. He goes to her neck to bury his face in it, with her moaning near his ear.

Several minutes have passed in their love making. Both were lost in their love, and they enjoy every moment of it. It comes to the point where they reach another climax.

"AKIKO!!!"

"MASAHIRO!!!"

Both screamed their names again. Again the rain suppressed their screams. They panted for air, and once they regain air, they kiss each other hungrily yet lovingly. After a while they broke their kiss, exhaustion taking over them. Both slumped down to the mat. Masahiro gets hold of their discarded clothings and use them as blankets. They look at each other in the eye, smiling at one another.

"I'm forever yours Masahiro. I shall be with you for eternity and beyond."

"Thanks Akiko. You're more precious than any other treasure around. I love you Akiko, always."

"I love you too Masahiro. I love you more than anything else. I'm glad I met you; you truly are one of a kind."

"Same here; there not that many girls who are like you, and for anyone to have since you're a princess. I'm lucky to have one unique such as you Akiko."

"Yes, it's like a fairy tale coming true. But our different status doesn't matter, what matters is that we love one another."

If clocks can tell, it would now be around 3 AM. Since it's a free day today, they're free to do anything. "Good night, my dearest." Masahiro said. "Good night too, my love." Akiko said to him, both of their eyelids getting heavy.

With just those words said, they drifted to sleep together. One of their hands interlocked with one another while the other hold on to one another. Both lovers sleep peacefully, ready to face another day.

**THE END**

_Now that is what I need to further make them be known to others. My head were flooded with an idea to make another Masahiro and Akiko fic, so that's what I come up with. Hope its good and you all enjoyed it, and please no flames. _

_Till then, later folks!_


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic ****Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden


End file.
